Because Of Your Soft Smile
by Narita Menari-nari
Summary: Setelah perang selesai, Konoha dihadapkan dengan pelestarian klan Uzumaki dan Uchiha dengan klan kuat Hyuuga. "Kesalahan besar. Kalau tak tau, berjuanglah demi kebahagiaannya bukan memikirkan kehilangannya." / Warning : Weird plot. Dedicated for Uchiha Sasuke's Birthday.


**Title :**

**Because Of Your Soft Smile**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Rate :**

**T**

**.**

**Genre :**

**Romance / Drama**

**.**

**Pairing :**

**SasuHina**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Crack Pair, Typo(s), OOC, Weird plot, etc.**

**.**

**A Requested fic by Michirinka and Dedicated for Sasuke's Birthday**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't Read~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=== Happy Reading~ ===**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

.

.

.

Suara ribuan langkah kaki sedang menapak ke tanah Shinobi desa Konoha. Banyak sekali warga yang berpesta semalam atas kemenangan mereka di perang ninja ke-4 dan jalinan erat yang dijalin 5 negara besar gara-gara perang ini. Perang telah usai tetapi mengenai korban perang, sebagian besar dari korban perang telah diselamatkan namun beberapa meninggal dunia karena efek Mugen Tsukiyomi yang mengubah mereka menjadi Zetsu putih secara utuh namun tak dapat bertahan hidup lama.

Kini para pejuang Konoha sedang ribut mengenai pelestarian klan kuat yang hampir punah seperti klan Uzumaki dan Uchiha. Sebenarnya klan Uchiha akan dijodohkan dengan gen klan Uzumaki milik Karin tetapi Sasuke tidak mau dan mengenai kenyataan Uzumaki Karin yang sudah meninggal saat terkena Mugen Tsukiyomi. Kini yang menjadi perebutan adalah klan Hyuuga. Hokage dan para petinggi bingung mau memberikan Hinata untuk Naruto atau Sasuke sebagai penerus klan.

"Tapi, Baa-chan, aku tidak mau dan aku sudah punya pilihan pada wanita lain." Jawab Naruto berterus terang mengenai pilihannya. Sebenarnya dalam perebutan ini Naruto sebagai klan Uzumaki yang mendominasinya karena kenyataan bahwa Hyuuga Hinata menyukai seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Tetapi Naruto menolaknya karena Naruto sudah mencintai Sakura dan tidak ingin menyakiti Hinata atas ikatan berdasar klan ini.

"Aku tau pilihanmu dan aku sudah menemukan siapa wanita itu."

"Baa-chan selalu mengetahuiku. Disamping itu aku tau Sasuke sejak dahulu menyukai Hinata dan aku ingin Sakura-chan bisa lepas dari kebimbangannya, Ttebayo~"

"Kebimbangan apakah dia masih menyukai Uchiha Sasuke atau mulai jatuh hati padamu kan?"

"Baa-chan benar!"

"Karena Sakura adalah muridku. Aku setuju dengan pilihanmu, Naruto."

"Arigatou, Baa-chan!"

Setelah diskusi di kantor Hokage itu, Tsunade menemui klan Hyuuga untuk menjodohkan Hyuuga Hinata dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

**Normal POV End**

.

.

.

**Hinata POV**

.

.

.

Aku baru saja selesai membersihkan mansion klan Hyuuga. Jangan terkejut karena aku sering bersih-bersih karena ini adalah didikan klan Hyuuga sedari kami masih kecil. Namun aku sangat cemas dengan perjodohan dua klan ini dan aku adalah kandidat pengantin wanitanya. Dari presentase dominasi jika Naruto-kun setuju dengan perjodohan ini maka Naruto-kun akan menang karena aku mencintai Naruto-kun. Sedangkan jika Naruto-kun menolak maka aku akan berakhir dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Aku selalu takut dengannya entah kenapa. Tapi—kenapa aku jadi yakin bahwa Naruto-kun akan menolak ini meski Sakura-chan menyukai Sasuke-kun? Semoga firasatku ini tidak benar.

Aku sedang melewati ruang tamu dan sepertinya itu adalah Tsunade-sama yang datang untuk memberitahu dengan siapa aku akan dijodohkan. Aku sedikit penasaran dan membatalkan niatku untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu dan akhirnya aku memilih menguping pembicaraan mereka. Tidak sopan memang tetapi ini menyangkut diriku dan nasibku. Apakah Naruto-kun memilihku atau menolakku? Dengan menelan ludahku dan menyembunyikan diriku dibalik pintu aku mendengarkan percakapan mereka guna mengetahui keputusan Naruto-kun dan Tsunade-sama ini.

"Maafkan kami karena Naruto menolak perjodohan ini. Uchiha Sasuke yang akan menjadi calon suaminya."

"Aku sudah mengetahui bahwa calon Hokage kita sudah mempunyai tambatan hati. Lalu bagaimana dengan Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Sasuke menerimnya dan dia tidak memliki tambatan hati."

Deg….

Uso da….

A-apa? Kalau aku ditolak Naruto-kun memang sangat sakit sekali di dada ini dan tak apa. tapi aku takut melukai hati Sakura-chan yang mencintai Sasuke sedemikian tulusnya. Aku melangkah mundur perlahan dan berlari keluar mansion menutupi mulutku dan mengusap mataku untuk menahannya dari tangisan. Inilah akhir dari harapanku. Aku selalu membayangkan wajah Naruto-kun dan membuatku bangkit dari luka, bertahan dari latihan keras, menerjang dunia Shinobi, dan bertarung demi harapanku. Saat sedang berlari keluar aku menjumpai Sakura dengan setumpuk dokumennya yang kelihatannya itu dari rumah sakit. Aku sedang mencoba menyapa Sakura-chan ketika dia menatapku dengan pandangan dingin. Meski aku tau Sakura sangat baik tetapi sisi manusiawinya itu kuat dan aku menemukan perasaan tidak enak atas ini semua. Kami-sama, apa yang harus aku perbuat?

"Hinata—kau—"

"Sa-sakura-chan—gomen—"

"Urusai!"

"…" Aku terdiam dan bersiap menerima kemungkinan yang lebih buruk.

"Aku mendengarnya di kantor Hokage. Kenapa….kenapa Sasuke-kun memilihmu?"

"Sakura-chan…."

"Tak masalah jika Naruto memaksaku memilihnya atau aku terpaksa memilih Naruto. tetapi aku tak sanggup melihat Sasuke-kun memilihmu. Meski aku sedang bimbang—tetapi ini tetap sakit—"

"….." Kata-kata Sakura sukses membuatku terdiam dan memaksa air mataku mengalir.

"Aku berusaha keras untuk memahaminya dan berada di sisinya. Tetapi aku gagal. Pada akhirnya kaulah yang mengerti rasanya memiliki klan dan bersaing dengan kakakmu seperti Sasuke." Ucap Sakura lagi. Aku setuju dengan Sakura jika soal ini dan aku tau bagaimana Sasuke melalui Ayahku yang tau banyak informasi tentang klan Uchiha. Karena itu aku tidak berani mendekati Sasuke dan melukainya jika melihat cerminan diriku yang sama dengannya.

"Itulah alasanku ti-tidak berani men-mendekati Sasuke-kun."

"Kau cocok dengannya, Hinata. Aku mencintainya dan aku sakit hati. Gomenasai, biarkan aku melalui ini dulu…." Setelah berucap seperti itu, Sakura hendak melangkahkan kakinya yang menunjukkan gerak-gerik seperti hendak pergi.

"Sakura-chan, de-dengarkan aku—"

"Sudah cukup. Onegai~" Aku yang ingin menahannya hanya bisa membiarkannya pergi karena aku tak

bisa memaksanya mendengarkan penjelasanku. Ini menyakitkan melihat yang lain menderita.

.

.

.

Aku menuntun tubuhku dengan linglung berlari menuju lembah akhir. Kenapa harus ke lembah akhir? Karena ini adalah akhir dari harapanku seiring dengan melepaskan orang yang kucintai sekaligus pemberi harapanku. Aku merasa tempat ini cocok dengan apa yang aku rasakan sekarang. Aku melipat lututku dan duduk diatas batu di dekat air terjun sembari membiarkan air mataku mengalir deras dan memandang kosong kearah air terjun itu.

"A-aku ta-takut setelah ini a-aku men-menjadi Hinata ya-yang kos-song" Ucapku terbata seperti biasa. Ya, aku merasa aku menjadi Hinata yang suram dan kosong setelah ini. Aku memang sejak dulu selalu lemah dan hanya bergantung dari perasaanku pada Naruto untuk menjadi kuat. Aku saja tak tau apa yang harus kulakukan sebagai seorang Shinobi setelah ini?

"Kesalahan besar. Kalau tak tau, berjuanglah demi kebahagiaannya bukan memikirkan kehilangannya."

Aku mendengar sepatah-kata yang menggugah hatiku. Siapa Itu? Aku merasa semangatku sudah memulih mendengarnya. Siapa itu? Belum pernah aku menemukan orang yang bisa menemukan kesalahanku.

Bibirku membentuk senyuman kecil mendengar kata-kata itu dan secara perlahan aku menolehkan kepalaku untuk melihat siapa pemilik kata-kata luar biasa itu.

Deg….

Uchiha….Sasuke?

Aku terkaget mendengar yang mengucapkan itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke seorang yang kejam, dingin, ambisius, dan menakutkan yang memulihkan semangatku ini.

"A-apa?"

"Aku bilang kesalahan besar. Kehilangan itu memang mengerikan. Tapi jika melihat kebahagiaannya kau akan senang."

"U-ugh, seperti kau tau cinta sa-saja."

"Aku manusia dan aku tau itu."

Kami terdiam sejenak. Aku ingin sekali menanyakan mengenai perjodohan itu tetapi lidah ini terasa kelu….

"A-apa benar kau me-memilihku?" Akhirnya aku memutushkan untuk bertanya karena rasa penasaranku yang tinggi mengenai semua ini.

"Hn."

"Kenapa kau memilihku?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Kau ambisius dan kejam! Apakah karena kita senasib jadi kau ingin menghancurkan cerminku hingga sama hancurnya dengan dirimu?!" Aku bertanya tanpa terbata dengan nada yang meninggi karena sedikit emosi dengan sikapnya ini.

"Karena aku mencintaimu." Akhirnya Sasuke memberikan satu jawaban lagi yang membuatku tak habis pikir.

"Uso! Apakah kau punya alasan mencintaiku?!" Sasuke memegang pundakku dan membuatku menatap mata elangnya yang kelam itu. Melihat matanya, rasanya seperti ditusuk ribuan tragedi dan luka yang kurasakan demi klan dan Neji-nii.

"Hanya kau wanita yang mengetahui rasa sakitku. Dan senyum lembut menyebalkanmu untuk Naruto itu mirip dengan senyum Ibuku!"

"Ha-hah? Kau bicara apa?"

"Aku menyayangi Ibuku yang lembut dan penyayang dengan senyumnya yang manis."

"…."Aku terdiam lagi.

"Dan ketika kau melemparkan senyum lembutmu pada Naruto itu membuat jiwa dinginku menghangat seperti pancaran senyum Ibuku. Lalu….disitulah aku mulai jatuh padamu."

"Ta-tapi kita tak akan pernah cocok. Kau o-orang yang dingin dan a-aku pemalu~"

"Tidak benar! Ayahku adalah orang yang dingin dan Ibuku orang yang lembut sepertimu. Aku rasa aku mengerti bagaimana Ayah jatuh cinta pada senyum Ibuku. kita sudah terhubung~"

"he-hentikan omong kosongmu!"

"Tidak! Bahkan kau menghindariku karena takut melukaiku kan? Kau takut membuatku sedih karena nasib kita yang sama kan?" Sasuke bertanya padaku. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku perlahan.

"Itulah kenapa aku jatuh padamu."

"Cukup! Ka-kalau kau mencintaiku, ke-kenapa kau menerima pe-perjodohan ini dan melukai semuanya? Ka-kau melukaiku!"

"Kau gadis baik. Aku yakin kau akan jatuh padaku."

"…" Aku terdiam.

"…" Sasuke juga terdiam.

"Dan…..aku ingin Sakura lepas dari kebimbangannya dan membuat Naruto bahagia." Mataku membulat sempurna. Aku tak percaya orang yang dingin dan mantan pengkhianat seperti dia bisa sangat peduli pada timnya. Dibalik sikap acuhnya dia itu tegas dan baik.

Apakah akan baik-baik saja bila aku menerimanya? Apakah Sakura akan bahagia? Apakah aku bisa mencintainya?

.

"_Kesalahan besar. Kalau tak tau, berjuanglah demi kebahagiaannya bukan memikirkan kehilangannya."_

.

Kesalahan…..

Aku rasa aku menemukan celah agar aku bisa mencintainya.

Kesalahan…..

Sasuke bisa menemukan kesalahanku. Selama aku hidup, Naruto hanya memberiku semangat. Ayah dan Neji-nii hanya memberi petunjuk untuk maju. Tetapi belum ada yang memberitahu kesalahanku.

Sasuke…..

Pemuda dingin ini yang mampu menunjukkan kesalahanku hingga aku memiliki semangat lagi untuk maju. Aku mengangkat kepalaku menatap wajah rupawannya itu.

"Apakah semua akan baik-baik saja, Sasuke-kun?"

"Percayalah padaku."

"Ba-baiklah. Aku mau menjadi istrimu." Tangan putihnya itu bergerak menuju kepalaku dan mengelus rambut indigoku dengan lembut.

Iris Bulan….

Akan bersatu dengan….

Iris Onyx sehitam malam…

Menjadi bulan yang bersinar di langit malam…..

"Akan kupijak waktu dimana aku sudah merebut hatimu." Dan sejak saat itu, detak jantung ini mulai berdegup kembali setelah sebelumnya pernah terlilit erat hingga tak mampu berdetak.

.

.

.

**Hinata POV End**

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

.

.

.

Gemerlap kembang api dan petasan dan suara letupannya itu kini menghiasi langit malam dengan cahaya dan letupannya. Rakyat Konoha sedang berpesta atas keberhasilan rencana kebangkitan klan andalan mereka dan berakhirnya konflik Uchiha dan desa setelah mengalami banyak tragedi di masa lalu. Hokage dan para petinggi mendeklarasikan misi mereka membangkitkan klan Uchiha melalui gen Uchiha dan Hyuuga ini. Pesta pernikahan yang sesuai adat Konoha secara turun-temurun sedang berlangsung. Banyak sekali petinggi Negara lain yang memberi perhatian pada pernikahan ini dan kado pun berhamburan agar misi kebangkitan klan kuat ini segera tercapai.

Setelah pesta selesai dan ruangan menjadi kosong dengan sisa sampah berserakan bekas pesta pernikahan saja yang tertinggal. Hinata dan Sasukemembersihkannya bersama-sama hingga selesai dan bersih.

"Yokatta….su-sudah berakhir."

"Hn."

Tiba-tiba dengan jahilnya Uchiha kita ini mengangkat dan menggendong tubuh mungil Hinata dengan maksud untuk melakukan perayaan malam pertama layaknya pasangan pada umumnya.

"A-aaa…..Sasuke-kun….." Hinata berkata dengan semburat merah karena perlakuan dari suaminya ini. Jantungnya berdegup kencang layaknya ketika perasaannya tertuju pada Naruto dulu.

"Hn." Hanya balasan singkat yang diberikan Sasuke sembari menggendong wanitanya itu. Sasuke meletakkan tubuh mungil Hinata pada tempat tidur dan dia menaikkan tubuhnya di atas Hinata dan menahan tangan Hinata di samping kepalanya. Sasuke menatap mata bulan Hinata dengan mata Onyx kelamnya itu. Ia menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Hinata seperti sedang menelusuri pikiran istrinya itu.

"Aku menelusuri pikiran kekhawatiranmu. Katakan keresahanmu."

"Ti-tidak."

"Onegai~ aku suamimu sekarang."

"Aku khawatir dengan Sakura-chan."

"Sakura sudah menerima Naruto dan akan menikah tahun depan."

"Ho-hontou?"

"Aku tidak berbohong."

"Yo-yokatta."

"Apa lagi?" Tanya Sasuke lagi dengan masih menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Hinata.

"A-apakah aku bi-bisa menghasilkan ke-keturunan yang ku-kuat? A-aku ini le-lemah." Hinata menumpahkan lagi isi pikirannya yang mengkhawatirkan keturunannya ini.

"Kau bukanlah yang terkuat, tetapi kau kuat dari kemampuan dan jiwamu."

"A-arigatou, Sasuke-kun~" Hinata tersenyum manis mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Sasuke membalas senyum Hinata dan menyingkir dari atas tubuh Hinata.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, doushite? Bukankah kita akan melakukannya?"

"Hn, Melihat senyum lembutmu itu dan keresahanmu, aku tau aku belum menjamah hatimu. Aku akan melakukannya jika kau sudah mencintaiku."

"Itu tidak benar!" Hinata menjawab dengan tegas menyangkal perkataan Sasuke.

"Hn?" Sasuke memasanng wajah seperti bertanya.

"Ha-hatiku sudah menerimamu. Kalau tidak, untuk apa aku bertanya akan melakukan i-itu?" Mendengar kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibir lembut istrinya, sang Uchiha ini memasang seringai atas kemenangannya.

"Heh, jadi perkataanku benar kan?" Sasuke bertanya lagi dan Hinata mengangguk yakin.

"Benar. Ha-hari itu, kau bisa tau kesalahanku da-dan kata-katamu benar-benar terwujud sekarang."

"Baiklah. Aku akan melakukannya tanpa ragu."

"La-lakukanlah tanpa ragu dan te-tap bantu aku menemukan ke-salahanku."

"Apapun untukmu, Hinata-hime. Setelah ini aku akan melahapmu." Dengan seringai mengerikan ala Uchiha itu, Sasuke memberikan kode bahwa ia akan membuat Hinata benar-benar jatuh dalam pelukannya malam ini. Uchiha tidak main-main dengan perkataannya dan selalu berhasil meraih tujuannya. Hinata yang melihat seringai suaminya hanya menelan ludah melihat seringai seuaminya itu.

"Ha-ha'i~"

.

.

.

**Owarimasu~**

.

.

_Fyuh, akhirnya selesai mengetik fic ini. Fic ini buat ulang tahun Sasuke meski tema plotnya bukan ultah Sasuke /ngek/ Menuju ulang tahun Sasuke, harus target selesaikan fic dalam waktu seminggu karena biasanya Nari-chan pemalas dan tukang mager /? Untunglah bisa selesai /? Gomen kalau kesannya fic ini aneh. Sebenernya saya ini bukan Author fandom SasuHina. Hanya memenuhi request dari anakku tercinta, Mika alias Michirinka~ wordsnya juga gak bisa banyak-banyak karena waktunya mepet /?_

_Buat Mika, kalo udah yakin, sequel fic ini nanti buat Challenge fic pair NaruSaku yang kau beri. Menceritakan tentang sisi Sakuranya, hohoho….._

_Sekali lagi gomen kalo kesan plotnya aneh dan gak pas karena saya bukan Author pair SasuHina yang tau sifat pairnya. Cuma di dalam fic ini saya menuliskan tentang kenapa pair SasuHina cocok menurut saya. Ya karena SasuHina itu kayak FugaMiko dan senyum manis Hinata seperti Mikoto terus persamaan Nasib Sasuke dan Hinata. Mampir yaw buat review~_

.

.

.

**Mind To RnR, Minna-san!**

.

.

.


End file.
